Godzilla (animated series)
|nameofseries =The Godzilla Power Hour |image =Godzilla Power Hour.png |caption =Title card from the Godzilla segment |creator =Dick Robins, Duane Poole |producer =Doug Wildey |distributor = , Hanna-Barbera |genre =Animated |aired =September 9, 1978 - December 8, 1979 |channel =NBC (United States), TV Tokyo (Japan) |episodes =26 }} The Godzilla Power Hour (ゴジラ , Gojira) was a 60-minute Saturday morning animated series co-produced between Hanna-Barbera Productions and Toho in 1978. It aired on NBC in the US and TV Tokyo in Japan. Summary The series followed the adventures of a team of scientists on the research vessel called the Calico which was headed by Captain Carl Majors. The rest of the crew included Dr. Quinn Darian, who is a female scientist, Brock Borden, who is her African-American assistant and Carl's first mate, and her teenage nephew Pete Darian. Also along for the ride was Godzooky, the nephew of Godzilla and Pete's best friend who had a light-hearted role in the show. He could fly using his small wings under his arms, though his Uncle Godzilla was unable to fly. Whenever he tried to breathe fire, he just coughed up smoke and he never seemed to have the ability to shoot laser beams from his eyes. The group would often call upon Godzilla by using a special communicator known as the "Godzilla Signal" when they were in peril, such as attacks by other giant monsters. If the communicator was not present or lost, Godzooky would use a special "howl" to summon him. Godzilla's size in the animated series shifted radically, sometimes within a single episode or even one scene. (For instance, Godzilla's claw will wrap around a large ship, and only minutes later the team of scientists fit rather neatly on Godzilla's palm.) In addition, Godzilla's trademark atomic breath was altered so he breathed simple fire. He could also shoot laser beams from his eyes much like Superman's heat vision. Carl.jpg|Captain Carl Majors Quinn.jpg|Doctor Quinn Darian Brock.jpg|Brock Borden Pete.jpg|Pete Darian Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Fire Bird *Earth Eater *Stone Guardians *Megavolt Monsters *Seaweed Monster *Energy Beast *Colossus *Cyclops Creature *Chimera *Minotaur *Siren Sisters *Magnetic Monster *Breeder Beast *Great Watchuka *Diplodocus *Carnivorous Plant *Time Dragon *Giant Squid *Giant Fly *Giant Octopus *Axor *Power Dragon *Cyborg Whale *Giant Ant *Giant Dragonfly *Giant Black Widow *Giant Beetle *Giant Bee *Giant Venus Flytrap *Giant Antlion *Gravity Goliath *Golden Guardians *Giant Seahorse *Giant Jellyfish *Giant Crab *Giant Electric Eel *Giant Sea Turtle *Giant Manta Ray *Giant Starfish *Giant Shark *Giant Swordfish *Giant Squid *Magma Lizard *Y2K Bug Episodes Season 1 (1978-1979) #The Firebird (September 9, 1978) #The Eartheater (September 16, 1978) #Attack of the Stone Creature (September 23, 1978) #The Megavolt Monster (September 30, 1978) #The Seaweed Monster (October 7, 1978) #The Energy Beast (October 14, 1978) #The Colossus of Atlantis (October 21, 1978) #The Horror of Forgotten Island (October 28, 1978) #Island of Lost Ships (November 4, 1978) #The Magnetic Terror (November 11, 1978) #The Breeder Beast (November 18, 1978) #The Sub-Zero Terror (November 25, 1978) #The Time Dragons (December 2, 1978) Season 2 (1979-1980) #Calico Clones (September 15, 1979) #Microgodzilla (September 22, 1979) #Ghost Ship (September 29, 1979) #The Beast of Storm Island (October 6, 1979) #The City in the Clouds (October 13, 1979) #The Cyborg Whale (October 20, 1979) #Valley of the Giants (October 27, 1979) #Moonlode (November 3, 1979) #The Golden Guardians (November 10, 1979) #The Macro-Beasts (November 17, 1979) #Pacific Peril (November 24, 1979) #Island of Doom (December 1, 1979) #The Deadly Asteroid (December 8, 1979) Short *Godzilla vs. Y2K Bug Voices *Ted Cassidy - Godzilla *Don Messick - Godzooky *Jeff David - Captain Carl Majors *Al Eisenman - Pete Darian *Hilly Hicks - Brock Borden *Brenda Thomson - Doctor Quinn Darian Broadcast History Godzilla originally aired in these following formats on NBC: *'The Godzilla Power Hour' (September 8, 1978 - October 28, 1978) *'The Godzilla Super 90' (November 4, 1978 - September 1, 1979) *'Godzilla' (September 8, 1979 - October 13, 1979) *'The Godzilla/Globetrotters Adventure Hour' (October 20, 1979 - September 20, 1980) *'The Godzilla/Dynomutt Hour' (September 27, 1980 - November 15, 1980) *'The Godzilla/Hong Kong Phooey Hour' (November 22, 1980 - May 16, 1981) *'Godzilla' (May 23, 1981 - September 5, 1981) A total of 13 original episodes were produced in 1978, with the first eight airing as part of The Godzilla Power Hour. In November 1978, the show was expanded to 90 minutes with the addition of Jonny Quest reruns and retitled The Godzilla Super 90. For the second season beginning in September 1979, the show was separated from its package programs and aired in its own half-hour timeslot as simply Godzilla. A month later, new episodes of Godzilla and The Super Globetrotters were packaged together as The Godzilla/Globetrotters Adventure Hour which ran until September 1980. On September 27, 1980, after twenty-six half-hour episodes, the show went into reruns and Godzilla was once again teamed up with other Hanna-Barbera characters: The Godzilla/Dynomutt Hour ran until November 1980, followed by The Godzilla/Hong Kong Phooey Hour which ran until May 16, 1981. On May 23, the show returned to the half-hour format as Godzilla and the last regular showing aired on September 5, 1981. Throughout the 1980s until the late-1990s, the series rested in limbo (with the exception of a limited videocassette release of two episodes). Since 1997, it has been rebroadcast on TNT, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Credits *'Executive Producers:' William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *'Producer:' Doug Wildey *'Directors:' Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano *'"Godzilla" was developed for television by:' Dick Robbins, Duane Poole *'Creative Producer:' Iwao Takamoto *'Story Editors:' Dick Robbins, Duane Poole *'Story:' Herb Armstrong, Don Heckman, Bob Johnson, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Sam Roeca, George Shea, Bob Stitzel, Tom Swale, David Villaire *'Story Direction:' John Bruno, Moe Gollub, Jan Green, Paul Gruwell, John Zarr Haber, Rick Hoberg, Larry Huber, Mark Kirkland, Sherman Labby, Will Meugniot, Don Rico, Desmond Serratore, Dave Stevens, Bill Wary, Tom Yakutis *'Recording Director:' Wally Burr *'Voices:' Norman Alden, Marlene Aragon, Joe Baker, Michael Bell, Bill Bovett, Ted Cassidy, Jeff David, Virginia Eiler, Al Eisenman, Ron Feinberg, Joan Gerber, Hilly Hicks, Jane James, Casey Kasem, Ross Martin, Don Messick, Vic Perrin, Barney Phillips, Michael Road, Michael Rye, Brenda Thomson, Les Tremayne, B.J. Ward, Bill Woodson *'Graphics:' Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke *'Title Design:' Bill Perez *'Musical Director:' Hoyt Curtin *'Musical Supervisor:' Paul DeKorte *'Character Design:' Doug Wildey, George Wheeler, Fred Irvin *'Layout Supervision:' John Ahern, Warren Marshall *'Key Layout:' Larry Huber, Floyd Norman *'Layout:' Cosmo Anzalotti, Lyle Beddes, John Bruno, Garnett Bugby, Todd Curtis, Sukhi Dail, Cory Dangerfield, Bob Foster, Hak Ficq, Drew Gentle, Simon Gittins, Moe Gollub, Charles Grosvenor, Paul Gruwell, Dave Hanan, Jack Huber, Mike Kawaguchi, Boyd Kirkland, Mark Kirkland, Brad Landreth, Jack Manning, Earl Martin, Jim Mueller, Dan Noonan, Mike O'Mara, Lew Ott, Mike Ploog, Gerrard Pointak, Debra Pugh, Tom Roth, Linda Rowley, Keith Sargent, Glenn Schmitz, Bart Seitz, Doyle Shaw, Peter Shelley, Roy Smith, Thomas Tholen, Greg Thurber, Toby, Grant Wilson *'Animation Supervision:' Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry *'Assistant Animation Supervisor:' Bob Goe *'Animation:' Ed Aardal, Carlos Alfonso, Frank Andrina, Cliff Augustson, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Amaro Carretero, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, Al Gaivoto, Manuel Garcia Galiana, Mark Glamack, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Angel Izquierdo, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Luis Martinez, Dan Mills, Pedro Mohedano, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Juan Pina, Bill Pratt, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, Mitch Rochon, Vincente Rodriguez, Mariano Rueda, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Richard Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Carlo Vinci, James Walker, John Walker, Ron Westlund *'Background Supervision:' Al Gmuer *'Backgrounds:' Deborah Akers, Dario Campanile, Dennis Durrell, Ann Guenther, James Hegedus, James Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Alison Julian, Bill Lorencz, Andy Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Peter Van Elk, Dennis Venizelos *'Checking and Scene Planning:' Cindy Smith *'Xerography:' Star Wirth *'Ink and Paint Supervision:' Billie Kerns *'Sound Direction:' Richard Olson, Bill Getty *'Camera:' George Epperson, Jerry Smith, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Ron Jackson, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington *'Supervising Film Editor:' Larry C. Cowan *'Dubbing Supervisor:' Pat Foley *'Music Editors:' Daniels McLean, Joe Sandusky *'Effects Editors:' Ric Eisman, Patricia Peck *'Show Editor:' Gil Iverson *'Negative Consultant:' William E. DeBoer *'Production Manager:' Jayne Barbera *'Post Production Supervisor:' Joed Eaton *'A Hanna-Barbera Production' :The name and character of Godzilla in this picture are used by permission of and with the consent of Toho Co. Ltd. :© 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Toho Co. Ltd. and Benedict Pictures Corporation :The character Godzilla © 1978 Toho Co. Ltd. and Benedict Pictures Corporation :All material except the character Godzilla © 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Gallery TGPH.jpg|''The Godzilla Power Hour'' title card TGPH_-_Animation_Cell.png|Animation cell DVD Releases The rights to the show have reverted to Toho, and video rights have been picked up by Classic Media, which released eight episodes of the series on 2-volume DVDs in June 2006. Volume 3 was released on October 9, 2007. But all 26 episodes have yet to be released on a Hanna-Barbera Classic Collection complete DVD set. Trivia *Instead of blue radioactive energy, Godzilla's breath in the show is simply common orange-hued fire. *Hanna-Barbera were unable to use Godzilla's trademark roar, so they cast Ted Cassidy to voice the character, similar to his role in the live-action series The Incredible Hulk. Many fans however found the retching noises Godzilla made comically unfitting. **It was once rumored that the Japanese dub of the show did use Godzilla's trademark roar, but this was untrue. *This version of Godzilla is green, thus cementing the popular image in Western audiences of the character's colors. However, of the actual Toho Godzilla designs only the MireGoji of Godzilla 2000 is green. (The MireGoji also had an orange atomic breath, similar to the orange fire breath of the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla.) *The basic formula of a scientific team and research vessel in league with the main monster investigating strange phenomena was reused for Godzilla: The Series. **Some of the monsters in the Tristar show are similar to the monsters in the Hanna-Barbera show: ***Quetzalcoatl is similar to the Fire Bird ***Megapede is similar to the Energy Beast ***Bacillus is similar to the Breeder Beast ***El Gusano Gigante is similar to the Earth Eater *This is the first depiction showing Godzilla using energy beam attacks aside from his breath, shooting lasers from his eyes. Shin Godzilla would later depict Godzilla firing lasers out of his dorsal spines and tail. *Godzilla's size is highly inconsistent within the show, sometimes being small enough for a person to neatly fit in his palm, and sometimes big enough to hold a cruise ship in one hand. Whether the size-changing is an intentional power is unknown. *Likely due to simplified cartoon anatomy, Godzilla's dorsal spines are simply triangular as opposed to maple-leaf shaped or multi-pronged as with most versions. Poll Do you like The Godzilla Power Hour? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Godzilla – Der Retter der Erde Category:Television Series Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Category:Animation